


Таинственный жираф

by Sparkle_fox



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Renaissance Era, italian art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox
Summary: Джованни Беллини - живописец итальянского Возрождения. Он прожил почти восемьдесят лет и совершенствовал свое художественное мастерство до глубокой старости.В 1506 году великий немецкий живописец Альбрехт Дюрер, путешествуя по Италии, писал другу: «Джованни Беллини… очень хвалил меня в присутствии многих господ, ему хотелось иметь что-нибудь из моих работ. И он сам приходил ко мне и просил, чтобы я ему что-нибудь сделал. Он же хорошо мне заплатит. Все говорят мне, какой это достойный человек, и я тоже к нему расположен. Он очень стар, но всё ещё лучший в живописи». Альбрехту Дюреру тогда было тридцать пять лет, Джованни Беллини – семьдесят шесть.





	Таинственный жираф

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Проповедь Св. Марка в Александрии](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618784) by Джованни Беллини. 



> Фик написан на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Artists and Art.
> 
> Автор выражает огромную благодарность своим бетам Sherlock и kvellen за оперативную помощь в вычитке и неоценимые советы по матчасти.

Джованни Беллини пригласили в Скуолу ди Сан-Марко шестого марта года от Рождества Христова тысяча пятьсот седьмого.  
И прославленный живописец, и те, кто его позвал, не сомневались в том, как пройдет и завершится их разговор. Двадцать третьего февраля ушел из жизни художник Джентиле Беллини — старший брат Джованни. До последних дней Джентиле расписывал верхний этаж недавно отстроенного после пожара здания Скуолы ди Сан-Марко, но не успел завершить работу. Закончить роспись вызвался брат покойного.  
Все было понятно, однако руководство скуолы любило пышные церемонии. Поэтому обычные деловые переговоры обросли множеством не совсем нужных подробностей.  
Но рано или поздно заканчивается все, даже велеречивость заказчиков. Джованни подписал необходимые бумаги, уточнил время оплаты и приготовился прощаться.  
Но один из руководителей скуолы, видимо, не успел излить все свое красноречие. Он спросил, нет ли у синьора живописца каких-то особых пожеланий.  
— Есть, — ответил Джованни. — В работе мне оказали бы неоценимую помощь советы путешественника, который, подобно славному Альвизе да Мосто, посещал удаленные от моря африканские земли.  
Руководство скуолы не удивилось: Джованни, славившийся своим вниманием к мельчайшим подробностям, собирался завершать картину «Проповедь Святого Марка в Александрии». Так что интерес к Африке был вполне понятен.  
Заручившись уверениями заказчиков в том, что необходимый человек будет найден, Джованни наконец покинул здание скуолы.

***

Выйдя на улицу, он с удовольствием вдохнул сырой холодный воздух. Весна в нынешнем году запаздывала, но рано или поздно она все равно придет, теплая и прекрасная. Джованни в этом не сомневался. Все семьдесят семь лет его жизни весна приходила всегда, и не было оснований полагать, что существующий порядок вещей внезапно переменится.  
Сомнения у Джованни возникли лишь в конце минувшего века. Тогда многие кликуши вопили, что, дескать, спустя полтора тысячелетия после рождения Христа непременно наступит конец света, посему нужно бросить все дела и немедленно начать каяться. Масла в огонь подлил и пожар в Скуоле ди Сан-Марко в тысяча четыреста восемьдесят пятом году, полностью уничтоживший двухсотлетнее здание. Если уж святой покровитель Серениссимы отказался от нее — чего еще ждать?  
Джованни, Андреа и Джентиле тогда было очень страшно, но они как могли успокаивали людей. Пожар — это не конец света, а дело житейское; сколько их было в родном городе и сколько еще будет?! Где огонь — там и пожар. И даже если христиан действительно скоро ждет Страшный Суд — жителям прекраснейшего города мира пристало встретить его с достоинством, как подобает мужчинам. Плач и стенания приличествуют женщинам.  
И что же? Пришел тысяча пятисотый год — и никакой конец света не наступил. Не случился он ни год спустя, ни два, ни три. А сейчас, в тысяча пятьсот седьмом, строительство нового здания скуолы было полностью закончено, началось оформление помещений.  
Теперь, когда кликуши вновь начинали пугать честных людей, Джованни с улыбкой говорил:  
— А вы помните, как сгорела скуола в восемьдесят пятом? Тогда все испугались до ужаса. А оказалось — нашему святому покровителю просто надоела развалюха, которую ему предоставила Серениссима. Вот и решил заставить нас быть погостеприимней.  
Слушая Джованни, люди улыбались — и переставали бояться.

***

Он подошел к воде, подозвал гондольера, сказал, куда плыть, и осторожно залез в лодку. Суставы заныли. Джованни улыбнулся. Ничего! Если чувствуешь боль — значит, жив.  
На душе было светло и спокойно. Да, Джованни скорбел и о брате, и об Андреа, ушедшем из жизни полгода назад, — но они прожили гораздо дольше, чем большинство ровесников. И досталась им удивительная эпоха — время, когда мир наконец увидел себя.  
Братья Беллини взрослели, когда в их родных местах художники уже отказались от плоской византийской манеры изображения, но еще не в полной мере научились показывать мир таким, каков он есть.  
Обучаясь в мастерской отца, Джентиле и Джованни каждый день совершали множество удивительных открытий. Учились рисовать свет, цвет, перспективу, людей и животных.  
К двадцати годам Джованни считал, что знает о живописи все. А потом увидел работы Андреа Мантеньи и поразился собственной неумелости, самонадеянности и невежеству.  
Однако Андреа, резкий и жесткий в повседневной жизни и в живописи, отнесся к бестолковому сверстнику по-дружески. Учил, объяснял, показывал.  
Возможно, причиной доброты Андреа оказалась Николозия, сестра Джованни и Джентиле. Она стала синьорой Мантенья в пятьдесят третьем. Как бы то ни было, Джованни всегда был благодарен своему первому настоящему учителю.  
Андреа, Джентиле и Джованни дружили больше пятидесяти лет, пока Андреа не ушел в лучший мир. Тогда Джованни впервые понял, что чувствуешь, когда отрезают часть души.  
Кончина брата две недели назад оторвала еще одну часть души. Что ж, все логично: чем меньше тебя держит среди людей — тем легче окажется уход в мир иной.  
Джованни очень надеялся, что и Андреа, и Джентиле сумели избежать адского пламени и попали в Чистилище. И точно знал: где бы ни находились сейчас самые близкие и родные люди — скоро к ним присоединится и он сам. Они были всегда вместе в жизни земной — и за гробом тоже не расстанутся. Встречи ждать недолго, но и торопить ее незачем. В бренном мире дел более чем хватает.  
Главным своим делом Джованни, как и Андреа, и Джентиле, считал постижение красоты мира и изображение ее на холстах. И в этом своем стремлении трое венецианцев были не одиноки. Многие их земляки и художники из других городов тоже изучали возможности живописи, стремясь показать в своих работах мир в точности таким, каким он представал их взору.  
Видя великолепные чужие полотна и картины, Джованни, Андреа и Джентиле стремились понять, что так привлекательно в этих работах, перенять лучшие приемы их создателей — разумеется, не копируя бездумно (так и обезьяна может), а используя чужие находки как отправную точку для собственных поисков.  
По общему мнению, лучше всех это получалось у Джованни. Но он знал, что без советов, поддержки и дружбы Андреа и Джентиле не добился бы и половины того, что сделал. И любил этих двоих больше собственной жизни именно потому, что души дорогих друзей никогда не отравляла ни зависть, ни ревность к более удачливому коллеге. Сердца Андреа и Джентиле с первого дня и до последнего вздоха были так же чисты, как крылья ангелов, которых им много пришлось нарисовать за свою долгую жизнь.  
Годы шли, складываясь в десятилетия, но Джованни не переставал удивляться мастерству других художников. При этом самые удивительные открытия всегда происходили совершенно неожиданно. Например, придет к тебе, признанному мастеру, неуклюжий юноша пятнадцати лет от роду — и попросится в ученики. Взглянешь ты на работы этого юноши, еще совсем неловкие, — и поймешь, что до нынешней минуты не знал о свете и цвете очень важных вещей. И начнешь учить его основам ремесла — а сам научишься у него тому, чего прежде не понимал.  
Сейчас этот молодой человек, более известный как Джорджоне, уже превзошел своего учителя, но и Джованни многое перенял у гениального ученика. У Джорджоне теперь собственная жизнь, и встречаются они нечасто. Но когда видятся, долго не могут наговориться, обсуждая самые интересные в мире вещи: свет, цвет и перспективу.  
Джованни не сомневался: прямо сейчас в самых разных городах христианского мира сотни талантливых художников создают замечательные работы, которые помогут множеству живописцев, начинающих и опытных. Очень хотелось увидеть хотя бы некоторые из них, чтобы потом рассказать Андреа и Джентиле, — и, конечно же, самому успеть сделать то, что откроет путь другим.

***

Джованни не ведал, сколько ему еще осталось, но точно знал, что сейчас главное дело его жизни — завершить работу брата.  
Жаль, конечно, что не ведали они, какова была Александрия и ее жители во времена Христа. Зато облик обитателей древнего города в наши дни Джентиле — упокой, Господи, его душу и душу Андреа — знал не понаслышке. В тысяча четыреста семьдесят девятом году он по поручению Серениссимы посетил Святую Землю с дипломатической миссией и увидел неисчислимое количество мусульман. Многое зарисовал там же, еще больше — по возвращении домой. А сколько времени Андреа и Джованни слушали рассказы друга об удивительном путешествии, как много вопросов задали! Ох, как же жаль, что странствия даже в нынешние цивилизованные времена остаются делом долгим и небезопасным. Как было бы замечательно летать по миру на чудесном ковре — сказку о нем Джентиле тоже услышал в той поездке. Ни пыльных дорог, ни вороватых трактирщиков, ни разбойников!  
Но пока такого ковра нет. Значит, долг живописца заключается и в том, чтобы правдиво рассказывать землякам о жизни в иных странах. Вот отправятся венецианцы в путешествие на Восток или даже в Африку, увидят там местные диковинки — и не застынут, раскрыв рот, словно деревенщина на городской ярмарке. Наоборот, спокойно скажут: «Да, мы знаем, что у вас такое есть. Откуда? Видели на картинах в родном городе». Имя живописца они наверняка не вспомнят, но помянут его добрым словом, а большего ни Джованни, ни его друзьям было и не нужно.  
Поэтому, приступая к работе над картиной в скуоле ди Сан-Марко, Джованни еще раз проверил, верно ли нарисованы костюмы мусульман — брат оставил много рисунков.  
После этого тщательнее прорисовал лица венецианцев, своих современников. Да, никто из них не слышал проповедь евангелиста, но некоторые более чем достойны этой чести, а других только слова святого, возможно, заставили бы изменить образ жизни.

***

Но Джованни хотел показать не только мусульманский мир и своих земляков, но и то, что характерно именно для Африки. Потому и попросил руководство скуолы пригласить в помощь путешественника, бывавшего в глубинах Черного континента.  
Капитан Паоло оказался мужчиной огромного роста, с большими руками, красным лицом и хриплым голосом. Как ни странно, этот громила смутился, увидев Джованни.  
Но художник, который зарабатывает на жизнь портретами, умеет преодолевать смущение даже самых сложных заказчиков. Поэтому разговорить капитана удалось быстро.  
Убедившись, что собеседник чувствует себя абсолютно свободно, Джованни решил его проверить. Для начала попросил описать экзотическое животное под названием верблюд и помочь его нарисовать.  
Капитан Паоло выдержал экзамен с честью. Твердо сказал, что верблюды бывают одногорбые и двугорбые, а о трехгорбых он никогда не слышал, — значит, не врун. Помог старому мастеру точно воспроизвести пропорции и окрас неведомого зверя — получилось один в один с рисунками Джентиле, который видел верблюдов во время поездки на Святую Землю.  
Убедившись в честности, хорошей памяти и превосходном глазомере консультанта, Джованни задал самый главный вопрос, ради ответа на который и пригласил капитана Паоло.  
Джованни очень хотелось запечатлеть на картине экзотического зверя, который бы доподлинно подтверждал, что проповедь Святого Марка происходит именно в Африке, а не где-нибудь еще.  
Капитан Паоло явно заинтересовался и предложил множество вариантов.  
Хищных животных — львов, леопардов, гепардов — Джованни исключил сразу же. Люди все равно не поверят, что их могли приручить дикие иноверцы. Кроме того, лев, священное животное Святого Марка, был символом Венеции, и отдавать его Александрии абсолютно не хотелось.  
Всевозможные газели и антилопы тоже не подошли — в родной земле обитало множество очень похожих на них животных. Увидев на картине оленей, косуль и серн странного вида, невежественные люди подумают, что бестолковый живописец просто не умеет их рисовать, вот и все.  
Зебра сначала заинтересовала Джованни. Но, поразмыслив, он понял: увидев полосатое животное, похожее на лошадь, невежи решат, будто художник неудачно изобразил именно ее.  
Джованни уже почти решился изобразить слона — но вспомнил, что этого огромного зверя приручили и в Индии. Так что считать его только африканским было неправильно.  
Гиппопотамы, носороги и тем более крокодилы тоже не подходили. Их даже не имело смысла приручать из-за абсолютной бесполезности для людей.  
Простая с виду задача на поверку оказалась очень сложной.  
Когда Джованни уже начал отчаиваться, капитан Паоло вдруг просиял:  
— Как же я мог забыть! Конечно же, жираф!  
Рассказу о длинношеих травоядных животных, которые огромными стадами пасутся на равнинах и питаются листвой высоких деревьев, оказалось непросто поверить. Но капитан Паоло выглядел не как врун, а как честный человек, поэтому Джованни спрятал свой скепсис подальше и принялся зарисовывать дивного зверя, следуя указаниям очевидца.  
Получилось странно, — очень странно! — но впечатляюще.  
Оставался вопрос, как жираф мог забрести в город. Капитан Паоло твердо заявил, что никогда не слышал об одомашненных жирафах. Джованни ему поверил, но не сомневался: рано или поздно человечество приручит этих в высшей степени полезных животных. Поэтому изобразил мусульманина, который ведет жирафа, словно лошадь, в поводу.  
Взглянув на это, он представил, как по дорогам родной земли однажды поскачут всадники на длинношеих зверях, которые во время остановок будут щипать листву придорожных деревьев. Улыбнулся — и понял, что все делает правильно.  
— Ну как вам? — обратился он к капитану.  
— Замечательно! — ответил тот с горящими глазами. — Вы настоящий волшебник!  
— Это не магия, а обычное мастерство. Один печет хлеб, другой водит корабли по морям, художники умеют рисовать, только и всего.  
— Но есть одна неточность… — Капитан Паоло заметно смутился.  
— Какая же?  
— У вас жираф окрашен как верблюд. А на самом деле жирафы ярко-желтые с большими черными пятнами.  
— Погодите! — Джованни с трудом сдержал удивление. — Так окрашены леопарды и гепарды! И вы об этом рассказывали, и сам я слышал.  
— Ну да, — капитан Паоло тоже удивился. — И леопарды с гепардами, и жирафы окрашены почти одинаково.  
— Но такого просто не может быть! Пестрый окрас необходим хищникам, чтобы выглядеть незаметными в бликах света. Зачем черные пятна на желтой шкуре нужны травоядным жирафам?!  
— Не знаю. Но выглядят они именно так.  
— А вы… точно ничего не перепутали?  
— Нет! — капитан Паоло начинал сердиться. — Все знают: у меня прекрасная зрительная память!  
Джованни еще раз внимательно взглянул на собеседника. По всему получалось: тот говорит искренне. Даже если действительно забыл окрас жирафов, сейчас полностью верит своим словам.  
Следуя указаниям очевидца, Джованни раскрасил жирафа желтым и черным. Получилось совершенно невообразимо.  
— Так правильно? — В сердце еще жила надежда, что это просто очень искусный розыгрыш.  
Внимательно осмотрев диковинного зверя, капитан Паоло улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул:  
— Да! Именно так. Совсем как в Африке!  
Джованни вздохнул, но спорить не стал.  
Они встречались еще несколько раз. Капитан рассказывал об архитектуре мусульманских городов и их жителях. Очень хотелось еще раз спросить о жирафе, но Джованни сдерживал себя. Если собеседник молчит — значит, считает, что все сделано верно.

***

В мае капитан Паоло отправился в новое путешествие в Африку. Джованни пришел на пристань проводить своего консультанта в дальнее плавание.  
Когда паруса исчезли в синей дали, старый художник еще долго стоял у кромки моря. Глядел, как на воде играют солнечные зайчики. А потом вдруг хлопнул себя по ляжкам и рассмеялся, поняв все.  
Капитан Паоло, кристально честный человек, не сказал о жирафах ни слова лжи — он видел их именно такими. Увы, человеческие глаза несовершенны. Джованни много слышал от капитана о ярком африканском солнце — и о том, что звери с длинными шеями очень пугливы и не подпускают людей близко к себе.  
Все оказалось очень-очень просто. Ослепленные ярким солнцем, путешественники приняли солнечные блики на шкуре жирафов за желтый окрас, а тени — за черные пятна, вот и все. На самом же деле удивительные животные окрашены так же неброско, как и все травоядные.  
Напевая любимую песенку времен своей юности. Джованни направился домой. Завтра же он придет в скуолу и исправит невольную оплошность капитана Паоло. Если доживет до его возвращения — лично объяснит причины недоразумения. Если уйдет из жизни раньше — оставит письмо сыну. Он передаст капитану и объяснит все.  
На душе у Джованни было светло и спокойно. Сегодня он выиграл маленькую битву в долгой войне Истины с Невежеством, которую вели многие живописцы христианского мира. Да, победа ничтожна — но это самая настоящая победа.  
Джованни знал: рано или поздно тьма невежества рассеется полностью. Он понимал, что не доживет до этого славного мига, но, пока мог, старался делать все, чтобы он наступил поскорее.


End file.
